UN DÍA MUY MALO¿OH NO?
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Despues de un día muy malo de entrenamiento en el cuartel de las F.E. Kung Jin decide dar un paseo por el bosque, pero el destino lo llevara a encontrarse con cierto vaquero mercenario del Outworld. ERRONJIN X3


**Alfín escribo algo de MKX y de mi pareja favorita ERRONJIN X3 además no hay muchas historias de esta pareja así que con esto pongo mi granito de arena esta historia sera algo ricolina así que preparense. Ninguno de los personajes de MKX me pertenece todos son propiedad de Ed Boom y Netherrealm Studios. Como siempre perdón si encuentran mala ortografia o cualquier cosa.**

 **–parlamento–**

 **'entre comillas'**

 **"Pensamiento"**

 ***una hablada mia***

 **###**

 **Kun Jin Pov; :3**

No lo podía creer despues de que nos recuperamos de la batalla contra Shinnok nos pusierón a entrenar y trabajar ayudando en el albergue de la gente del Outworld, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que no puedo hacer una cosa u otra. Mi concentración no era la mejor cuando se trataba de entregar viveres ya que, varias veces pasó por la 'casa' correspondiente y no la veia *En honor a lo despistado de Town* y referente al entrenamiento por algún motivo no podia sincronizar mis movimientos ya que recibi varias palizas de mis compañeros de equipo, incluso se vendarón los ojos perdi humillantemente, ostrás y no se porque estoy así.

Hiba directo a la salida cuando –Ey, Jin ¿Estás bien?– dijo Takeda sacandome de mi pregunta interna y devolviendome a la realidad –Sí, estoy bien je...– pero fui interrumpido por Cassie –Encerio porque normalmente eres más fuerte que eso– –Tal vez, estes enfermo mirate estás rojo– dijo Jacqui poniendo su mano en mi frente –Estoy bien encerio respondi de la manera más sincera que pude y salí de ahí tan rapido para evitar que Takeda leyera mi mente, mierda por que pense en ese cowboy y me sonroje, bueno su voz es muy sensual y su fisico es increible, encerio Jin ya deja eso y concentrate en tu trabajo.

Continue caminando un rato sin rumbo hasta que escuche que alguién –Ey, shaolin tenemos que hablar– mierda X2 la general Blade quiere hablar y cuando usa ese tono de voz es algo malo. Me acerque con cuidado se veia ¿Preocupada? –Shaolin, he notado que no desarrollas bien tu trabajo y me gustaria saber porque– no lo podia creer Sonya Blade preocupada, tenia que responder bien para que el interrogatorio no siguiera –Pues ni yo lo sé tengo un poco revuelto el cerebro– dije de forma calmada a lo que la general lo pensó un poco y dijo –Bueno shaolin, te dejo el resto del día libre, trata de organizar mejor tus ideas– dicho eso se marchó.

No lo podía creer abia sido comprensiba yo por mi parte decidi ir a caminar al bosque tal vez me ayudaria, luego la imagen de Erron Black volvió a mi cabeza de seguro se veria sexy en boxers, Jin calmate mierda X5.

 **Erron Black Pov;**

Despues de que los Lin-Kuei nos vencieran volvimos al Outworld el kahn estaba más enojado que nunca, sin embargo logre que se diera cuenta que primero estan los problemas del Outworld antes que la venganza, incluso resivimos la visita de esos novatos que solo nos vencieron como si no fueramos nada, le explicarón a Kotal Kahn que fue lo que pasó, las cosas se arreglarón y se fueron aunque me senti mal cuando se fue el arquero Kung Jin, tal vez porque queria matarlo.

Con el tiempo logramos capturat a Rain y Tanya lo unico malo es que escaparón a la tierra un día antes de su ejecución y al que mandarón en misión sigilosa a recapturarlos fue a mí, _"Esto va a ser pesado"_ pense para mi mismo.

Llegue al sitió donde se supone que se esconden, era un bosque como cualquier otro lleno de pinos, helechos y otras plantas. Busque rastros como loco pero no hallaba nada de repente encontre un pequeño rastro no estaba seguro si seria de ese inbecil semi-dios o de esa perra arrastrada pero lo segui algo me decia que me llevaria a algo interesante.

 **Narra Kung Jin; :3**

Y de nuevo me pierdo en el bosque, no se ni porque quise venir, si cada que vengo termino perdido y no salgo hasta que Raiden llega y me teletransporta a casa. Bueno almenos ya organize mi cerebro exepto por el 'cowboy' mierdaX10 no queria llegar a esa parte.

De repente escuche algo que venia de entre los árboles, tome mi arco y una de mis flechas, procedi a apuntar, pero lo que vi que salió fue una chica que bueno que no dispare, –Hola, ¿Tú tambien te perdiste?– le pregunte de forma amable con suerte conocia la salida –No, solo busco a un amigo– me dijo sonriendo –Por cierto me llamo Tanya– me miraba de una forma en la que me daba miedo –Soy Kung Jin– me presente tan amablemente como pude, pero algo en ella no me agradaba mucho –Y dime conoces la salida– tenia la esperanza de que dijera que si pero mi suerte no queria aparecer –Lamentablemente no– bueno me habia dicho que buscaba a un amigo tal vez porque conocia la salida o algo así –oye, y quien es tu amigo– –Su nombre es Rain...– no pudo continuar porque la interrumpi –Tú, ayudaste a Mileena, eso casi provoco la destrucción de la tierra– dije algo enojado hace poco habiamos ido con el Kahn a explicarle suerte que lo hallamos de buen humor.

El nos explico de los aliados de Mileena no crei que fuera la misma –Así, que quieres pelear he?– me dijo por mi posición de pelea –Te enfrentas a un shaolin– le adverti, aique ser educados no –Y uno bastante guapo– me coqueteó –Mala elección hermama– creo que con eso entendió que soy homosexual.

 **Round One Fight;**

Me acerque para propinarle un golpe en el abdomen pero ella saltó esquivandolo y me dió una patada en la espalda gemí un poco por el dolor pero me recupere deinmediato para darle un puñetazo en la cara, ella reacciono agarrando un gran rama y usandola para golpearme la cabeza retrocedi un poco aturdido, tome una flecha de mi carcaj la puse en mi arco y dispare, le di en el hombro y ella grito de dolor.

De repente el agua del río se levanto y me atrapó, vi como un chico pelinegro salia de entre unos arbustos –Tanya, crei que nos reuniriamos en la cabaña hace media hora– –Lo siento Rain, pero me entretuve con ese guapo shaolin– dijo guiñandome un ojo, al ver eso yo queria vomitar despues de todo no me gustan las mujeres, Rain volteó a verme –Pues si que es guapo– dijo sonriendome –Yo lo vi primero Rain ¡ES MIO!– habló Tanya bastante enojada –Lamento (noten el sarcasmo) decirles que yo no le pertenezco a ninguno de ustedes– dije con mi humor de siempre.

Rain se enojo y me arrojo lejos trate de aprovechar eso para ver si abía una forma de salir pero solo veia kilometros de bosque mierdaX12 no hay salida al menos no a la vista y una vuelta equivocada podria significar la muerte.

 **Erron Black Pov;**

Había perdido el rastro sea de quien sea, estoy a punto de fracasar bueno al menos podría beber un poco de agua limpia del río antes de volver y explicarle al Kahn que pasó despues de todo mi solución no va a caer del cielo –¡CUIDADO ABAJOOO!– escuche y de la nada alguien cayo arriba de mi.

Se quitó rapidamente de arriba mio, empezo a disculparse hasta que vio que era yo –¿Qué haces aquí cara de mapache?– no me la creia era 'Junior' ese pequeño e idiota arquero que a la vez es sensual, un segundo ¿Én que demonios estoy pensando? –Solo vine a recapturar a Rain y Tanya– le dije de forma seria aunque, desde la primera vez que lo vi he sentido la nrcesidad de follarmelo –Se encuentran arriba de la cascada– un segundo acaba de decirme donde estan –¿Comó lo sabes?– le pregunte y la respuesta no se hizo esperar –Me los encontre arriba y Rain me arrojo hasta aquí usando sus poderes –Ya estaba, tenia a ese inbecil semi-dios y a esa perra arrastrada pero antes de irme le agradeceria a mi 'Junior' por la información y ya se como.

 **Kung Jin Pov;**

Ví como Erron se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, empeze a retroceder con cada pasó que el daba hacia adelante yo daba uno hacia atrás, hasta que choque con un árbol puta vida. Erron tenia sus ojos en mi y juraria que debajo de su mascara estaba sonriendo, yo me quede paralizado no sabía que hacer, cuando estaba delante mia se quito su mascara y cuando vi su rostro me sonroje despues de todo es más atractivo de lo que pense que era –Te vez muy apetitoso cuando te sonrojas Junior– me dijo en un tono lujurioso.

Por reflejo cerre mis ojos, instantaneamente sentí unos labios sobre los mios eran algo pesados, abrí los ojos lentamente y note que Erron me estaba besando. No sabía que hacer estaba paralizado intente zafarme pero el era más fuerte que yo, siguió besandome hasta que se separo de mí por falta de aire –Deberias cooperar Junior– me dijo de forma seductora –¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!– le pregunte enojado –Solo estoy tratando de que pases un buen rato– me dijo al mismo tiempo que me volvió a besar, tal vez pueda dejarme llevar solo por este beso.

Empezamos una batalla con nuestras lenguas batalla que Erron iba ganando deinmediato sentí que metia sus manos debajo de mi ropa desvistiendome en el proceso, me quito todo tan rapido a exepción de mi boxer, juraria que estaba desesperado empezó a bajar, besando mi cuello yo solo me limite a jadear y dejarme hacer, despues de todo yo nunca abía hecho esto.

Siguió bajando hasta mis pezones los cuales succióno sin ningún aviso, mientras asía eso, masajeaba mi miembro debajo de mi boxer me sentía en el paraiso, de la nada empezó a quitarme el boxer –Recuestate– me dijo con voz autoritaria y claro yo bien sumiso obedeciendole –Y ¿Ahorá que aras 'cowboy'?– le pregunte de forma juguetona –Es hora de que cooperes– me dijo planteandome un beso lujurioso –¿Cómo empiezo?– le pregunte en un tono inocente una vez que nos separamos, lo cual respondió con un ronroneo –Para empezar quitame la ropa– me dijo sin ninguna duda.

Al principio tuve mis dudas pero comenze a quitarle su ropa poco a poco setia algo de verguenza. Cuando llegue al boxer pare solo para verlo y sí se veia sexy en boxers –¿Porqué te detienes?– me dijo un poco enojado –Solo te veo cara de mapache– le dije con mi clasico humor de siempre –Bueno Junior una vez que me quites el boxer tendrás una mejor vista– me dijo con su voz seductora, esa voz siempre se me abia hecho perfecta, le obedeci y al ver su miembro me asuste era enorme y solo a media asta –Erron no creo que eso vaya a caber...– decia algo asustado pero mi 'cowboy' me interrumpió –Tiene que entrar y si no, pobre de ti mi Jin– no me la crei acababa de llamarme por mi nombre creo que eso es una victoria.

De la nada Erron se puso arriba de mi –Se acabo el descanso mi Jin– me dijo en el oido –Y yo creyendo que me abia salvado– le dije poniendo una carita inacente –Es que jamás abia hecho esto– dije aún con mi cara de inocente –Entonces mi shaolin, de esta no te escapas virgen– dicho esto comenzo a restregar sus caderas las mias haciendo que nuestros miembros se toquen –¡AAA, MMM SE OH SIENTE MMM BIEN AH!– gritaba entre gemidos.

Sin previó aviso sentí que Erron besaba mi cuello, mientras yo gemía su nombre, continuo acariciando mi torso mientras con sus labios empezaba a bajar asta llegar a mi membro, rapidamente Erron metió mi miembro en su boca y empezo a chupar con desesperación duro así cuando mucho cinco minutos –Mmm, voy aaa– no pude terminar de hablar ya que me corrí en su boca.

Sin problemas Erron degusto toda mi esencia incluso se relamia –Eres delicioso Jin, pero ahora quiero saber que aprendiste– dijo señalando su miembro ya erecto, en ese momento creo que mi ristro estaba más rojo que un jitomate, aún así procedí a intentar meterme ese monstruo en mi boca lo iba metiendo poco a poco pero Erron se despero y termino de meterlo de una estocada.

Empeze a chuparlo de hecho eso se sentia bien –mmm, esa boquita tuya shaolin mmm oh me vuelve loco ah– decia Erron entre gemidos yo continuaba haciendo mi parte, dure así unos cinco o diez minutos hasta que conseguí que Erron se corriera en mi boca, no se como pude pero logre tragarmelo todo –Erron deberias comer más dulces que estás salado– dije en un tono lujurioso y con aún restos de su deliciosa esencia en mi boca, Erron no dudo en besarme saboreando algo de su propia esencia –Tienes razón mi Jin– dijo aún saboreando su esencia –Bueno es hora de ir al grano– Erron dijo más que decidido.

Me mostró tres dedos los cuales no dude en lamer y chupar, tratando de verme seductor, cuando ya estaban bién lubricados los coloco en mi entrada, suplicante de atención.

Introdujo el primero era realmente doloroso, Erron me beso de forma lujuriosa para distraerme del dolor, comenzo a hacer circulos con ese dedo una vez que me acostumbre empeze a gemir en su boca cosa que notó enseguida ya que se separó de mi –Tus gemidos son musica para mis oidos Jin– me dijo bastante contento, luego introdujo el segundo dedo haciendo un movimiento de tijeras el placer fue canbiado por el dolor nuevamente, Erron volvió a besarme esta vez sentía que me queria comer a besos continuo así otros minutos en los que solo se separaba de mi por falta de aire hasta que volvi a acostumbrarme Erron no perdió el tiempo e introdujo el tercer dedo, el dolor no se hizo esperar ya que esta vez los metia y sacaba de mi culo, dure así unos cinco minutos hasta que me acostumbre a esos tres dedos que sacó una vez que me acostumbre.

Al sentir como los sacaba hize un puchero y un –Mmm– algo enojado salió de mi Erron se rió y me dijo –No te gustó que te quitara tu 'juguete' mi Jin– –Y porque me lo quitas si lo estaba disfrutando 'cara de mapache'– le respondí molesto –No es mi culpa que ya estes listo para esto– me dijo señalando su inmensa polla.

Me recoste a esperar que empezara, Erron no perdío el tiempo y coloco mis piernas arriba de su hombros asiendo que mi entrada quede enfrente de su entrepierna, con cuidado comenzo a entrar en mi, como era mi primera vez me dolia demasiado, una vez que logro entrar comenzo un vaiven despacio para que me acostumbrara a su tamaño, sentia como mi trasero se calentaba de placer.

Sin darme cuenta empeze a mover mis caderas exigiendo más, una vez más Erron arruino mi diversión volvió a salir cuando ya estaba más que caliente –¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PLANEAS DEJARME CON LAS GANAS!– le grite algo enojado –No te dejare con las ganas, solo quiero que te pongas en cuatro– me dijo con viz seductora, yo por mi parte le obedecí él abrió mis nalgas y me preguntó –¿Rapido o despació mi Jin?– –¡RAPIDO POR FAVOR COWBOY!– le grite deseperado ya queria volverlo a sentir dentro de mi.

Erron entro bastante rapido, yo lo sentía tan bien era enorme y tan placentero –Oh así mmm sigue ah me encanta nyaa– no dejaba de gemir pidiendo más, Erron comenzo a masturbarme al ritmo de sus embestidas era glorioso, no podia parar de gemir, jadear y suplicar más, despues de todo Erron se estaba reprimiendo mucho –Oh eres ta...n estrecho mmm Jin ¡TE AMO!– acababa de decirme que me ama –Yo mmm tan bi...en te aamo– le dije tal vez no lo escuche bien, pero despues de esto estoy seguro de lo que digo.

No sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar –Er...ron v...oy a...– no pude terminar cuando mi amado cowboy puso su dedo pulgar en la punta de polla evitando que me corriera, sentía que iba a explotar ya le iba a reclamar a Erron cuando me dio un beso rapido y me dijo al oido –Aún n...o mi Jin, ni siqui...era a empeza...do lo bue...no– yo sentí que me derretia por su voz sensualmente perfecta –Ah ahy mmm más oh te lo ruego kyaa– abía dado en mi punto debil –No tienes que decirlo dos ve...ces ah– Erron continuo embistiendo ese punto debil que me asia ver las estrellas siguió así al menos quince minutos gloriosos en los que él no paraba de decirme que me ama y yo no podía dejar de gemir su nombre.

Me daba más rapido y duro mientras mi cuerpo rogaba por más de ese contacto –Jin voy a correr...me– me dijo ya casi en el climax –¡CORRETE DENTRO DE MI PAPITO, QUIERO QUE ME LLENES DE TI!– y esa suplica no se hizo esperar ya que Erron se corrió dentro de mi al mismo tiempo que dejaba libre mi miembro asiendo que yo también me corriera.

Había sido un climax increible solo por corrernos al mismo tiempo, ambos seguiamos en esa posición cuando Erron comenzo a besar mi espalda –Jin, eres lo más delicioso que he probado– me dijo entre besos, luego de eso salío de mi con cuidado de no hacerme daño, una vez que sacó su polla sentí como su semen salia de mi –¡OH!– gemí ante tal sensación.

Voltie a ver a Erron, estaba tallando algo en el árbol en el que me acorralo con el brazo de tarkatano que usa como espada, una vez que acabo se acerco a mi, me cargo al estilo princesa –Se que suena un poco anticuado pero talle algo en el árbol para que se pierda o pasé por aquí sepa que tu eres mio y yo soy tuyo– y en efecto la talladura en el árbol decia ErronXJin Forever encerrado en un corazón no lo dude ni un segundo y bese a Erron –Me quedare contigo asta que puedas caminar despues iré por Tanya y Rain– me dijo una vez que terminamos el beso –Esta bien pero puede que tarde unas horas– le dije de manera tranquila tratando de soportar el dolor en el trasero, me recosto junto a él debajo del árbol y nos quedamos dormidos.

 **Normal Pov;**

Escondido al otro lado del río, Raiden el dios del rayo, quien abía observado toda la escena de principio a fin quedó con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que vió –No puede ser yo solo buscaba a Kung Jin para teletransportarlo a casa y me toca ver esto– dijo sorprendido –Bueno almenos pudo aclarar sus ideas– sin más se retiro dejando a la nueva pareja.

 **###**

 **Y hasta aquí espero que les aya gustado este ErronXJin, espero que dejen sus reviews. Veran me ire a Guadalajara un tiempo así que no estare, pero cuando vuelva intentar subir otro One-Shot. Asta pronto.**


End file.
